


An unexpected adventure

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Ones, Pregnant Hobbit, Quest to Erebor, Sex, Thorin Is an Idiot, Unplanned Pregnancy, pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't know if the nights they share together is just sex or something more. Misunderstandingso in sue and Bilbo is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected adventure

An Unexpected Adventure

 

Thorin bloody Oakenshield walks toward Bilbo and lightly brushes his finger on his arm. He feels a current run thru his body. His heartbeat picks up and he shivers.

‘Just ignore him.’ 

Bilbo's eyes follow Thorin as he walked off into the woods. 

‘He doesn't know what he's doing to you, maybe he does.’

Bilbo marched into the woods. He almost squeals. Something grabs him from behind. He lifts his dagger to strike but they block him. They turn him around and his head knocks against a tree. 

“Master Baggins!”

“Really. That was unnecessary!”

Then there are lips on his, warm and hungry as they devour his words.

‘Thorin is kissing you again.’

Bilbo kissed him back with as much passion as he was getting. Thorin lifts him, his legs automatically wrap around Thorin's waist. He rubs against his growing arousal. He moan into his mouth, the pleasure overwhelms him. Somewhere in between Thorin removed his trousers and had him moaning and thrashing as he was prepared. He didn't know how long it's been but he wanted him now. He didn't think he could stand this any longer. He needed to come.

“Thorin, please!”

Thorin whispered in his ear as he thrusted inside me. 

“Bilbo.”

Bilbo felt wave after wave of pleasure bursting thru him. Thorin kissed his neck, collarbone and nibbled on his ear. Thorin started whispering in Khuzdûl. He didn't understand him. Thorin bit his neck as he climaxed, convincing in his arms. The King followed soon after, his weight keeping me pinned to the tree. Their breathing slowing down. He hurried to put on his trousers.

*

The next morning Bilbo wake up very sore. He grins like an idiot. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End just had sex, amazing sex with mister rude and handsome. Thorin wouldn't want more but hope he might. 

‘It had been the best and only sex you've had. Savor this because this may never happen again.’

Thorin is his usual self, he ignores Bilbo as always. So Bilbo does the same. Bilbo spends more time with the company talking and laughing. Bofur always manages to make him laugh or smile. Bofur had been the first to make him feel welcome and comfortable. In the beginning the others were always withdrawn and never much included him but it was fine. They became used to his presence and accept him.

Most of Bilbo's time is spent with Bofur & Bombur, once in awhile Thorin will go into the woods and like a lovestruck tween, Bilbo followed. Like now. Bilbo couldn't help it. Thorin was just so beautiful and handsome. 

‘Definitely will let him have me anytime he wants. He is too lovely, rude prick. Ah I love him.’

Bilbo groaned, he put his hands on your face with anger.

‘No. Love. I'm just sick. The one dwarf I shouldn't have fall in for. A few nights and you're in love. Pathetic really. He needs to find a noble's daughter to marry. Not some hobbit. This should stop before I do or say something stupid.’

It get harder to ignore Thorin, he's imposing. He corners him and he try to fight him off but Thorin was far to strong. Thorin crashes his lips to his. Bilbo match him with passion. Thorin starts removing his trousers. He turns him on his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs but ignore it with a moan, he began to prepare him. His finger inside, they feel so good. 

******

‘What happened? Why is my head hurting so much.’ 

Someone is holding him, he feels warm. Bilbo blinks, the sun is bright. He look up to see Thorin, he is holding him in his arms, against his chest. Bilbo heartbeats faster, he's wanted this but their nightly thing never ended like this. It was a fast tumble, Thorin always leaving him soon after.

‘When did this happen. All I remember is drinking ale with Bofur. Well we are in Beron’s home, we are safe and have a place to rest.’

Thorin is a King and will take whatever he wants just like the first time.

*

Even after months into the journey. Dealing with a orcs, wargs, spiders, elves and a Dragon. He had to deal with a mad Dwarf King having his way with him, which he didn't complain about. Soon he will have to go back to the Shire, he tries to savor whatever time he has with Thorin. He doesn't think Thorin will want him anymore as soon as he finds out about the arkenstone. He just hopes Thorin will understand. He can't just let him die, he loves him too much.

The Battle of the Five Armies was brutal and horrific. Bilbo saved the King from death and is helping him restore his Kingdom. He could hear the other dwarrows whisper about him.

‘When is the halfling leaving? Why is he still here?’

Bilbo thinks he should leave in the spring but Thorin still seeks him out. All was forgiven. He goes willingly each time, it's Thorin, the majestic brooding dwarf he's come to love. Thorin still whispers in his ear in Khuzdûl. Bilbo would never understand. All he could do is whisper Thorin's name as a prayer.

“Thorin. More.”

He smiled at you and starts kissing you very passionately. 

“Bilbo.”

He braids a bead in his hair and leaves. This has to mean something. Hope and happiness blooms in Bilbo's heart. Bilbo spends most of his time helping out anywhere he could, wasn't that strong but he could cook and clean. Thorin hasn't called him to his rooms or visited him. That usually happened when he was busy. 

Two months passed by and nothing. He haven't seen much of Thorin. Bilbo knew Thorin would be too busy for him. He's just a hobbit, so far away from home.

*

“Bilbo, when are you going to pack your things? Do you need help packing?”

“Wait. What?”

“Yeah. Everyone is waiting. Have you picked a date? We can plan a feast.”

Bilbo was in shock, everyone wanted him to leave. He had thought perhaps staying, he didn't have anything in the Shire. He didn't have a family, he thought the company had become his family.

“I hadn't thought of it Kili. I'll wait till spring.”

“I'll tell the others. Everyone will be so happy. Sooner would have been better. When mother gets here, these rooms are going to be given to her. The Royal Wedding will be the biggest since grandfather's.”

Thorin wants him gone. Why couldn't he tell him himself. Everyone wants him to leave. Of course since Thorin is getting married. He doesn't want his Queen uncomfortable with his presence. 

“Kili, thank you. The sooner I leave, the better. As soon as winter is over. It should be over in a month or so. Okay. Now I need to go.”

Bilbo hurried to his rooms, he fell on the floor, his body rocking with sobs. All his hope was gone, he doesn't want him. He should have know it wasn't going to last. He should have left to the Shire when Gandalf asked him.

*

The month had passed by too slow. Packing had been hard for Bilbo. He didn't want to leave his family but he had overstayed his welcome.

‘I can't carry everything. I’ll just ask Balin to send me my things. I'll take my mother's book and some clothes.’ 

Everything was packed into boxes and labeled. His camping gear in the corner. He took turns helping Ori and Bombur in the library and kitchen, he wasn't very useful anywhere else. After a very long and tiring day he decide to go to his room early to bath and rest. He came to a stop his room was empty. 

‘Where are my things. Did Balin already take my boxes.’ 

Kili walks in without knocking. 

“Kili. Do you know where all my things are?”

“I took everything to Thorin's Suite.”

Kili said with a huge smile. Bilbo blanched. 

“What! Why would you do that?”

Kili smiles and laughs closing the door behind him. He took everything even his camping gear. 

Bilbo walked down the hall, he was nervous. Knocking on the King's Suite. 

‘I hope he doesn't get angry with me. It wasn't my fault Kili pulled a prank.’ 

“Enter.”

“Your Majesty. I'm sorry to bother you but Prince Kili placed all my things in your rooms. I need…” 

Bilbo was interrupted by Thorin. 

“Your not suppose to be here. Leave now.” 

He almost yells. Bilbo just looks at him, he tries to hide his pain. He doesn't know if he succeeds.

“I will. As soon as I get my things.” 

Bilbo tells him as calmly as he can but Thorin blocks his way.

“Please. At least give me my camping gear?” 

Bilbo pleads. Someone opens the door to the King's chambers.

“Thorin. I'm finished. Come see.” 

A beautiful dwarrowdam saids.

“I'll just be a minute.” 

Thorin tells her with a smile. Bilbo looks at him with shock. 

‘So that's the future Queen.’ 

Bilbo try to get past him. 

“Thorin please can you give my mother's book.”

Again Bilbo begs. Thorin does not listen and picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. He is placed outside the King's Suite. 

“Leave.” 

Thorin tells him with a blank expression. He continue to stare at him, then he bows to him. 

“As you wish Your Majesty.” 

Bilbo heads to his room, he doesn't let the tears fall. With shaky legs he searched for his hidden gold. Bilbo is relieved Kili didn't find it. He needs to leave for Dale in the morning, buy everything he will need and be gone for good. 

He needs to write a letter to Balin and hope his things are sent to the Shire.

Dear Balin,

I have decide to leave much sooner. I had wished to at least be able to stay in Erebor but I understand Thorin is King and doesn't wish me here. I saw his future Queen she is very beautiful. I know that whatever I had with him is nothing and I should have understood better. 

Kili placed all my things in his Majesty's Suite. If you can send everything to the Shire. I'll be very greatfull. I'm going to Dale to buy everything I need since The King didn't want to give me my camping gear. Please can you make sure he doesn't burn my things. He wasn't very happy when I went to get them. 

My mother's book is in my camping gear. Send it to me as soon as you find it please. It's all I have of her. Can you give The King his bead back. Tell the company they can visit me in the Shire, tea is at three.

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End 

Bilbo leaves the letter on the table. He didn't get any sleep but leaves before dawn. It was still too cold outside. They wanted him to leave so early and the snow hasn't completely melted. It's still freezing and Kili took his coat and the winter boots they had given him. He never thought he would want them so badly now, very unhobbity. 

‘At this rate I'll freeze to death before I reach Dale.’ 

The sun finally rises, it warms him. Bilbo ran the rest of the way to keep himself warm. 

‘I need to be there before the sun sets.’

Bilbo finally reach Dale, he paid for a room in the Inn and take a hot bath. 

‘In the morning I'll buy everything I'll need and leave.’ 

The market was busy people selling their wares. Bilbo bought everything he need to make it home. He was told that there was a ship headed close to the Blue Mountains. Must faster way to make it home. He bought a ticket and get on. Bilbo looking at Erebor looming over him. One last look at the place he wished to call home.

**********

“Your Majesty have you seen Bilbo? I haven't seen him in a few days. Dori needs to get his measurements for the wedding attire?”

“No, I haven't seen him. Have you asked anyone else?”

Thorin became worried, most of the company should have seen his hobbit.

“I have asked the entire company and some of the guards. No one seen him in the day's.”

Thorin could not lose his hobbit, his One. He had finally found him.

“Ori call Dwalin in here now.” 

The King ordered, he hoped they found Bilbo soon and he wasn't hurt or worse taken. 

*

Dwalin was speaking with Thorin when Balin came in holding a letter. 

“He must be lost in Erebor or he was taken. Many oppose our marriage.”

“Your Majesty. He left. I just came from his rooms and found this letter.” 

Balin hand the letter to Thorin.

“Who lied to him? How can he believe such lies!”

“Your Majesty, I think this must be a misunderstanding. He wasn't raised in our culture, he's a hobbit. He much believe we wanted him gone. Have you said anything to him about marriage or what the bead meant.”

“No. I did not. I spoke to him in Khuzdûl, I forgot he doesn't understand. He must have left the day I kicked him out of my suite. I just didn't want him to see his gift.”

“I understand. We should send a letter to the Shire. You can not go after him.”

“He's my One!”

“No! The Kingdom is still vulnerable and needs it's King. Dwalin should go after him. Explain and bring him back.” 

The letters were sent to the Shire by Balin and the King explaining everything. Dwalin left as soon as he packed what he needed. Kili found out what happened and tells Thorin the conversation he had with Bilbo.

*

They wait to hear anything from the Shire and Dwalin. Months pass and they hadn't received letter from Bilbo. Dwalin arrived safe but Bilbo hadn't arrived. His home was now occupied by Drogo Baggins. The hobbit informed Dwalin that Bilbo sent him a letter, giving him everything. He was going to remain in Rivendell.

Dwalin went to Rivendell, he was going to get Bilbo back. Bilbo must have stopped there to rest and the tree shaggers had convinced him to stay. Dwalin had almost fainted, he found Bilbo alright but the lad was pregnant and in bed rest. 

Bilbo cried when he was given the letter from Thorin. He could not believe Thorin loved him and he was the one he was getting married too. He was relieved his friends never meant to kick him out, it had all been a misunderstanding. Bilbo blames Thorin for not telling him anything. He had been walking in the dark, never sure we're they stood.

Dwalin sent a letter to his King informing him of Bilbo's condition. They needed to remain in Rivendell until the child was born. 

*

“No, he needs me. Dis is here, she will help Fili rule until I come back with my hobbit and child. Prepare everything for my departure.”

Thorin left the next morning. Months of travel, he arrived and was escorted to Bilbo's room. Bilbo was holding a baby in his arms. 

“Your Majesty, I would like to present you with your son, Frerin the second of his name.”

Thorin goes up to him kissing his forehead.

“I'm sorry it took me so long. I love you Bilbo Baggins. You have given me more than I will ever deserve.”

“Hush my King. I love you too. And will always forgive you.”

Bilbo hands Thorin his child. He holds him close to his chest. He looks up when he hears another cry, next to Bilbo was a basket. Bilbo picks up another child. 

“This is Fris your daughter.” 

Bilbo shows Thorin his daughter. He could not believe it, Mahal had gifted him with two. A son and a daughter, they are truly blessed, thanks to his hobbit; he is alive, has his Kingdom and his own children.

“How are you my hobbit?”

“Better now that you're here.”

“Soon we will go home, Ghivashel.”

“What does it mean?”

“Treasure of all treasures.”

Bilbo smiled at his dwarf. He finally knows, what he always whispered in his ear each time they had been together.

 

************  
An Unexpected Party 

Bilbo was outside smoking his pipe, when someone blocked the sun. He looked up and up to see a man in grey.

“Gandalf, what a pleasure.”

“Bilbo Baggins, I'm surprised you remember me. I am glad.”

“What can I do for you? Not going to trick some young hobbit into mischief, are you?”

“Why, I would never.”

“Sure Gandalf. I know that look in your eyes. What can I do for you. Should I pack or prepare dinner.” 

“Prepare dinner. I see nothing gets by you, so much like your mother. Also pack for an adventure.”

“When shall we expect them and how many?”

“They number thirteen and tomorrow night.”

“Last minute don't you think Gandalf. Go away if you're not going to help prepare a feast.”

Bilbo went to the market to buy more food. He knew something was up as soon as he saw the wizard. He didn't have much time to prepare everything, so he's to ask Gamgee and Bell, he's sure they will help him prepare some dishes. As a thank you Bilbo will give them his famous apply pie recipe. When he arrived home he went directly to them and as amazing neighbors, they helped him prepare for last minute guests.

They spent all day cooking and cleaning the rooms for their guests. Bilbo had time to check on his camping gear. The next morning, they started cooking some more food. In Bree he will buy what he doesn't have for the trip. Gamgee helped him carry the barrels of ale and set everything.

Bilbo was putting more buns in the oven. When they heard a banging. He hurried over in a rush. He he did not know when they would be arriving.

“Dwalin son of Fundin at your service. “ 

“Bilbo son of Bungo at yours. Please come in. You can place your weapons there in the chest. Follow me to the living room. There are snacks while we wait for the other to arrive.” 

Bilbo handed him some ale and pointed at the snacks.

Again, he heard a knock and hurried to open.

“Balin son of Fundin at your service.” 

“Bilbo son of Bungo at yours.”

Bilbo took Balin to living room and gave him some ale. He left in a hurry more guests were knocking. He opened it to reveal two very handsome young dwarfs. 

“Fili”

“Kili”

“At your service”

“Bilbo son of Bungo at yours.” 

“Master Boggins you very pretty.”

“Such a Jewel.”

“Now boys behave or I'll just have to cut your beards. Come in.”

The boys followed him and whisper to each other. He lead them to the living room. Bilbo started handing out ale. He returned and let the rest of the dwarrows in. They almost fell on top of him. He tried to help by picking them up but they were tad too heavy. They introduced themselves. Dori, Nori and Ori. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Gloin and Oin. Gandalf was the last. 

“Is that all Gandalf?”

“No, we still have one more. I think he may take a while to get here.”

“Than we should start eating. I'll save him some.”

They all sat down and started eating. He served them more ale. Bilbo sat next to Dwalin, he asked the dwarf many question. He still made conversation with Dwalin who spoke in one word sentences. Bilbo didn't give up. He saw Dwalin eyeing the cookies. He went into his kitchen and brought the new batch he hid. He placed them in front of Dwalin. Dwalin’s eyes went wide. He smiled at Bilbo and dug in. He swatted anyone's hands that came close. 

“He gave them to me. Now bugger off.”

Bilbo started asking him what other cookies did he like. He would make them for him. He just won Dwalin now for the rest of the dwarrows. He wasn't also strong as them and wanted to make friends, they would protect him on the journey.

Bilbo went outside, his last guest must be lost. He saved a plate for him but it would taste better hot. He walked around his smial and spotted a shadow, that must be him. He walked up to him.

“Master Dwarf!”

That had the dwarf pull out his sword, he backs away from him. He walked back to his door and opened it and fell in. 

Thorin looks at him suspiciously but lowers his sword. He couldn't believe someone so small had snuck up on him. Was this the burglar, the hobbit meant to come with them. He held a dagger in front of him, ready to defend himself. The hobbit was very beautiful, gold curls all trussed. A urge to claim him as his own overcame him. He shook his head, he didn't have time for this.

Bilbo held his dagger, not even realizing he had brought it out. He hadn't felt threatened with the other dwarrows. He was handsome, very blue piercing eyes, they look through him.

“Master Baggins?”

“Yes, Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo Baggins.”

“Thorin son of Thráin.”

He picked himself up and dusted his trousers, he walked thru the hall into the dining table. The company was talking and laughing but settled down as soon as they saw the other. There wasn't much more food left. Bilbo didn't want to give him anything but remembered his manners and placed a plate in front of Thorin. He just ignored him and stayed away from him. Any time he came near, he reached for his dagger. 

He listen as the dwarrows speak of the quest and why needed him. They needed a burglar to go into the mountain, he fainted straight away. 

Dwalin picked him up and lay him in the arm chair. He moved a few curls from his forehead. The hobbit was a little fuzzy and soft, too gentle to be going on a dangerous journey. He liked Bilbo a little more, Bilbo have given him a whole batch of cookies and said he will bake him more.

Thorin saw his friend pick up his hobbit, he didn't want anyone to touch him. He wanted to take him but repressed it, no one much know he wanted Baggins. He spoke with Balin of what happened with Bilbo. He had been surprised the hobbit had been behind him.

“So that's why he draws his dagger every time you come near.” 

Balin gives him a disapproving frown. 

“I’d apologize but he does let me any where near.” 

“Your Majesty, he has signed the contract. Their shouldn't be any drift in the company.” 

Thorin nods his head. He knew he had to make this right, he had been surprised the hobbit had sneaked up in him, he was a trained warrior. As soon as he can, he'll go into his hobbits rooms.

They made sure everyone had a place to stay. Bilbo went to his room and changed. He was already lying in bed but someone knock on his door. He went to open it, maybe they needed something. The rude dwarf is standing outside of it. He narrowed his eyes and moves the door to shut it. He keeps it open and entered. 

“I just came to apologize.”

“Than apologize and get out.” 

Bilbo stands in front of his bed with his arms crossed. Thorin continues to stare at him. The dwarf moves toward him, he backs away and starts to kick and punch him when he grabs his arm. They fall on the bed, he's on top of him. The dwarf takes his hands and hold them above him. 

“I'm sorry for drawing my sword.” 

He says as he looms over him. Bilbo's eyes widen as they're inches apart. Bilbo feel a pull toward those blue eyes, he wants him but does nothing. Thorin claims his lips, he moves them gently but with passion. He gives in but it had not been enough, the dwarf King is out of his bed and out the door. He sighs, the journey was going to be hard enough, now he going to remember that kiss every time he sees him. That bastard.


End file.
